sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Super Dragon
Super Dragon ist ein derzeit bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der von vielen oft als größter Superstar der SAW-Geschichte bezeichnet wird. Sein Markenzeichen sind seine Promos und Interviews, in denen er mit (oft selbst erfundenen) Kraftausdrücken nur so um sich wirft. Seine Promos, aber auch seine häufig guten Matches gepaart mit seinen überraschenden Anfangserfolgen im Ring machten ihn schon kurz nach seinem Debüt zu einem der beliebtesten Wrestler der Promotion. Biographie Holpriges Debüt Super Dragon debütierte kurz nach WrestleMania 1 bei RAW und schockierte die Zusehe durch den damals völlig neuartigen, inflationären Gebrauch aller Arten von Kraftausdrücken. In seiner Rolle als Heel beleidigte er vor Allem stets das Publikum, ehe er im ebenfalls gerade erst debütierten Monty Brown seinen ersten Fehdengegner fand. Obwohl er ihn bei einer Wochenshow besiegen konnte, musste er sich bei Backlash 2007 Brown geschlagen geben - eine seiner wenigen Niederlagen bei PPVs. Es folgte eine intensive Fehde gegen Samoa Joe, die er beim SummerSlam dann erstmals für sich entscheiden konnte. Aufstieg zum Superstar Beim King of the Ring 2007 wurde der zuvor schon immer beliebter werdende Dragon in einer Nacht zum Star. Völlig überraschend besiegte er im Viertelfinale Triple H, zeigte im Halbfinale gegen AJ Styles das Match des Abends und musste sich nur im Finale nach einer tollen Schlacht dem Undertaker geschlagen geben. Spätestens von da an war Super Dragon, obwohl Heel, der Liebling vieler Zuschauer und bekam bei Unforgiven einen Shot auf den Intercontinental Title von Joey Mercury, den er erfolgreich nutzen konnte. Bis WrestleMania 2 besiegte er dann unter Anderem Raven, Rob Van Dam und selbst Shawn Michaels und galt von da an lange Zeit als der am Längsten amtierende Einzelchampion von SAW. Epische Fehden 2008 zementierte Super Dragon seinen Status als vielleicht wichtigster SAW-Wrestler weiter und lieferte sich eine spektakuläre Fehde nach der Anderen. Der Höhepunkt kam dabei gleich zu Beginn des Jahres, als er sich mit dem mysteriösen Mr. Wrestling Classic anlegte. Der Dragon stampfte Mr. WC in den Boden, weil ihm dessen naiv-nervige Art sauer aufstieß. Da auch die meisten Zuschauer das so empfanden, rutschte der Dragon aufgrund seiner Beliebtheit immer mehr von der Heel- in die Facerolle. Mr. Wrestling Classic nahm ihm bei WrestleMania 2 den Intercontinental Title ab, woraufhin der Dragon in den Main Event wollte. Da kam ihm aber der zu RAW gedraftete Abyss dazwischen. Die beiden begannen ihre bis heute vorhandene Rivalität aufzubauen und trennten sich am Ende mit jeweils einem PPV-Sieg voneinander. Während der Fehde musste der Dragon unter Anderem einige Wochen aussetzen, weil Abyss ihn angezündet hatte. Danach wurde mit Super Dragon vs. Goldberg das Match des Jahrhunderts bei Unforgiven aufgebaut, doch im Zuge der Fehde AfRotaker vs. Hells Guardian wurde der Dragon gescrewt und bekam nie ein Rematch. Freiwillig zog sich der Dragon daraufhin einige Zeit vom Wrestling zurück, um bei der Survivor Series zurück zu kehren und Team RAW zu einem Sieg über Team Smackdown zu führen. 2009 2008 konnte der Dragon natürlich nicht mehr toppen, aber gleich zu Beginn des Jahres legte er einen gewaltigen Absturz hin. Eine Fehde gegen Christopher Daniels, um dessen Intercontinental Title bei WrestleMania auszukämpfen, endete in einem Fiasko, da sie nie richtig ins Rollen kam. Daniels behielt den Titel im Endeffekt dann auch. Später in diesem Jahr verlor der Dragon eine Fehde gegen Mr. Kennedy und wurde im Viertelfinale des King of the Ring-Turniers von Erzrivalen Abyss, der später das Turnier gewann, eliminiert. Danach wurde es immer ruhiger um den King of Wrestling. Ein neuer Anfang Beim Relaunch von RAW & Smackdown gab der Dragon sein Comeback bei RAW und gewann prompt ein Turnier um den Intercontinental Title, der ihn einst groß gemacht hatte. Später verlor er den Titel bei WrestleMania 4 an The Miz, konnte sich wenig später jedoch erstmals den SAW Heavyweight Title in einer Fehde mit Triple H sichern. Auch wenn er den Titel wenig später wieder verlor, und auch bei Reborn nicht gegen Diamond Dallas Page gewinnen konnte, war er am Ende einer langen Reise angekommen. Bei Backlash war er einer der Wrestler, die in der Elimination Chamber den ersten SAW World Heavyweight Champion auskämpfen sollten, spielte jedoch abermals hinter DDP nur die zweite Geige. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch eher Abyss, mit dem er bis über die Survivor Series hinaus fehdete. Bei einer Wochenshow kurz darauf zertrümmerte Abyss ihm mit einem Cinder Block den Schädel, woraufhin der Dragon kurz vor dem Karriereende stand. Beim Royal Rumble feierte er im Rumble Match sein überraschendes Comeback, darf jedoch offiziell auch weiterhin nicht aktiv in den Ring steigen. Beziehungen Freunde *Super Dragon hat sich noch nie mit jemandem besonders lange verstanden. Allerdings hat er John Cena bereits einmal seinen Respekt ausgesprochen, was dieser erwidert hat. Feinde *Der Erzfeind von Super Dragon ist Abyss. Die Rivalität der beiden begann, als Abyss 2008 zu RAW gedraftet wurde, und beide kurz vor dem Sprung in den Main Event standen. Im Laufe ihrer Fehde fügte Abyss dem Dragon zwei schwere Verletzungen zu: 2008 setzte er ihn in Brand und nahm ihn somit für einige Wochen aus dem Geschehen, 2010 zertrümmerte er ihm mit einem Cinder Block den Schädel, woraufhin die Karriere von Super Dragon auf dem Spiel stand. Auch trafen die beiden bisher zwei Mal bei PPVs aufeinander, wo beide je einmal siegreich sein konnten. Erfolge *1x SAW Heavyweight Title *2x Intercontinental Title *Platz 54 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 9 in den SAW100 2010 *Year End Awards 2008: Sieger der Kategorie "Segment des Jahres" (mit Mr. Wrestling Classic) Wissenswertes *Super Dragon erfand 2007 das Shoot Fight Match, das er in seiner Fehde mit Samoa Joe bestritt. In diesem Match waren nur Schläge und Tritte erlaubt, doch der Dragon hielt sich selbst nicht daran und verlor durch Disqualifikation.